Insert Obnoxiously Strong Card Here
by PrinceAladdin2
Summary: As a Mary-Sue revels in her victory, the newest member has to stop her, but this "main character of a fandom" may have more up his sleve that the Society knows. Adrian used with permission from Master of the Library


_**Hi everyone! Now this is my second fic for the Anti-Cliché and Mary-Sue Elimination Society, and it promises to be a good one! This one also features the one and only Master of the Library as Adrian. Now enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Adrian belongs to Master of the Library. Willie and the Mary-Sue belong to me. **_

**Insert Obnoxiously Strong Card Here**

As Adrian walked down the corridors of the Library, his head was full of thoughts. Even as he thought about it, Blake, his comrade-in-arms and good friend, was building a deck that had to be good enough to beat a Gary-Stu, Flame the Hedgehog, if the Anti-Cliché and Mary-Sue Elimination Society wanted to continue to remain in business. He would be lucky, since as the Librarian, he would still have purpose, but the others had only one purpose: to hunt down and eliminate Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus. What would become of them? However, just as he was about to ponder this further, he heard a sound that wasn't often heard in the Library. That was sound was the ruffling of pages in a book. He quickly turned, and saw that he was in a room full of tables, and there, sitting at one with an open book, was Willie! "Willie!" Adrian shouted! Willie turned, and grinned.

"Oh, hey Adrian! I didn't see you there. I was just engrossed in this book," Willie said. As he was talking, Adrian walked over to the table and took a look at the book that Willie was reading. The spine read ARTIFACTS OF TIMES PAST.

"I can see that. Anyway, I didn't picture you as the type that was interested in reading, let alone ancient history," Adrian said grinning, making Willie grin as well.

"Yeah, well I remembered hearing that heroes aren't as studious as they should be, so I decided to prove them wrong. Besides, my sword is an ancient artifact, so I decided to try to find out more about it. I didn't find anything, but I did find something interesting. Check it out," Willie said, before motioning for Adrian to come closer. He did, and then took a look at the inside of the book. The page that Willie was on had a full-page picture showing five objects. There was a sword, two bracelets, a necklace and a ring, all of them with a yellow aura around them. The caption at the top of the page read THE ARTIFACTS OF RAMA.

"'The Artifacts of Rama'?" Adrian said, clearly confused, which was odd.

"Yeah. They were the mystical weapons of Rama, the great hero of the Hindu epic the Ramayana. The sword was unbeatable in battle and contained unlimited magical powers, one of the bracelets could allow you to communicate with anyone, anytime, anywhere, the necklace could create precious metals and jewels from nothing, the ring could control all of the elements, and the other bracelet controlled them all so that they could be used correctly," Willie said, making Adrian open his mouth in shock.

"Wow! Whoever held them all could rule the entire world! What happened to them?" Adrian asked.

"It says here that upon his ascent to the heavens as Vishnu, he order the artifacts scattered across the worlds, hopefully to be lost forever," Willie said, almost quoting right from the book. It was then that Adrian noticed a black glove on Willie's right hand, covering the whole thing up to the wrist.

"Say, what's that glove for?" Adrian asked, causing Willie's eyes to get a look reminiscent of the look of a trapped animal.

"Uh…Back home a villain cut off my hand and I replaced it with a hand of solid metal. This glove was to cover it up so I didn't freak the locals, and I kinda grew attached to it. Anyway, I have to go. Tash told me about a Mary-Sue in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fandom a little while ago and I'd better go fix it now before she kills me," Willie said before getting up and walking out of the room.

"Hmm…Maybe it's just me, but something doesn't seem right about that boy. Ah well," Adrian said before shrugging and returning to walking around the Library.

**--Anti-Cliché and Mary-Sue Elimination Society--**

It was night in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fandom, and on this night, a tall figure was walking along the Duel Academy coast. Hikaru Umi Fuu Sakura Naru Ceres Juno Vesta Pallas Nehellenia's rise to fame was her defeating Duel Academy Duelist Supreme Jaden Yuki on her first turn using only a single card, a secret card called Armageddon which removes from play every card in the opponent's deck and inflicted damage to the opponent's Life Points equal to the combined attack points of every monster that was removed from play. Since that time she had become the duelist to beat, taking any challenges, and winning every duel in one turn. She had also found love in the form of Jaden Yuki, whom she had chosen over Zane Trusdale due to the fact that she felt Zane was too stuck up for her. She had an easy time taking him. There was a certain allure in her violet streaked black hair, her bright green eyes, and those red, voluptuous lips that made every man go crazy for her. But now, she was completely at peace, the wind blowing through her hair, the sea breeze on her face, and a satisfied smirk on her lips. "Jewels for Sale! Get your Jewels for Sale!" a sharp voice rang out, breaking Hikaru's concentration. She turned, and saw a small stand filled with magnificent jewelry. Sitting in the stand was a old woman all bundled up in a black cloak.

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked, a confused look on her face.

"I am just an old woman with a traveling jewelry stand. Now, you look like a beautiful young girl, so I will give you a special deal. One necklace completely free of charge!" the old woman shouted out before reaching into her cloak and pulling out a chocker of pure gold with a bright purple gem at the end.

"Well, it does look great, and I have been wanting a new necklace, okay!" Hikaru said, before taking the necklace from the old woman's hands and put it around her neck. Just then, there was a huge flash of light, and when it faded, everything but the jewelry shack, the old woman and Hikaru was gray and without motion, and Hikaru had changed greatly. Her hair was short, ray and stiff, her skin was rough, he eyes were bloodshot, her lips were malformed, and her entire body was swollen. Only her arms and legs remained the same, but instead of enhancing her beauty, they added to her grotesque image. "Huh? What just happened to me? What did you do? Who are you?" she asked, causing the old woman to grin.

"Well, in order, I gave you the newest invention of the Anti-Cliché and Mary-Sue Elimination Society, a Prohibitor mixed in with a Revelation of Truth, which froze canon, removed all of your influence and powers related to this world, and I am…" the woman said in an increasingly masculine voice, right before leaping up and tossing aside her cloak to reveal Willie! "…Willie of the Anti-Cliché and Mary-Sue Elimination Society, here to take you down!" As soon as Willie's speech was finished, Hikaru grinned.

"Wow. I didn't expect a Society member to resort to such a dirty trick. I kind of respect that. So, are you going to take me away?" Hikaru asked, prompting a grin from Willie.

"No, not really. I have an offer to make you. Since we're here in this fandom, how about a duel? If I win, you come with me, but if you win, I'll let you go and never bother you again for the rest of my life. So, what do you say?" Willie asked, prompting a grin from Hikaru.

"Alright. I'll duel you, but what about a deck?" Hikaru asked, right before she felt a sudden weight on her left arm. She looked, and saw a Duel Disk with a deck already inside of it! "Huh? What just…" she asked before Willie cut her off.

"I just gave you a Duel Disk and a deck so that we could duel now and not waste time. So draw, and I will be with you in a moment," Willie said, right before taking a Duel Disk out of nowhere, putting it on, slipping a deck into it, and activating it. "Alright, I'm ready," he said.

"And so am I. So let's duel!" Hikaru shouted right before she and Willie drew their hands.

**--(Willie: 8000)----(Hikaru:8000)--**

"I'll go first," she said, before drawing a sixth card, and looking at her hand. She then gasped. Her hand was not what she had expected, or even would have thought of. She had gotten the worst hand ever! A Dark Magician, three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, a Buster Blader and a Red-Eyes Black Dragon! "What?! What is this deck?!" she shouted, full of confusion and anger.

"What's wrong, Hikaru? I gave you the greatest and most powerful monsters in the game, and nothing else. I think that you had said before that you valued power above all else," Willie said, smirking.

"Ugh, fine! Make your move!" Hikaru shouted, extremely angry.

"Alright, if you insist," Willie said, still smirking. He then drew a card, and grinned widely. "Well, well, well. Time for your funeral to start! First I play Pot of Greed!" At that Willie threw a card into a slot on his disk, drew two cards and looked them over. "Now, I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" At that, Willie tossed a card down, and in a flash of dark magic, the Skilled Dark Magician appeared, brandishing his staff. (Atk: 1900: Def: 1700) "Your move."

Hikaru drew a card, and frowned. "Your move," she said, grimacing.

"Okay, if you say so," Willie said, before drawing, and grinning. "Yes! Now to pull of an OTK pulled off only once! First I play Cost Down, discarding Dark Magician Girl to enact it, and then I play Monster Reborn to bring her back!" Willie shouted before slipping a card into a slot, discarding a card, and setting another card into the slot, bringing back Dark Magician Girl in a flash of light! (Atk:2000: Def: 1700) "Next, I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl to summon Dark Magician of Chaos!" With that, Willie removed the Dark Magician Girl card from the disk, and placed another card in its place, summoning the Dark Magician of Chaos in a flash of black! (Atk: 2800: Def: 2600) "Now, since summoning him allows me to get a Spell Card back from the Graveyard, I reclaim Monster Reborn and use it to reclaim my Dark Magician Girl!" Willie shouted, before taking two cards from the Graveyard and slamming them on the disk, summoning the Dark Magician Girl once more. (Atk:2000: Def:1700) "Now I could summon Dark Magician with my Skilled Dark Magician, but I have a better idea. Now I play Polymerization, fusing my Dark Magician and my Buster Blader to summon Dark Paladin!" At that, Willie flung three cards into the Graveyard, and Dark Paladin appeared in a bright flash of light! (Atk:2900: Def:2400) "Now, finally, I use Skilled Dark Magician's effect to revive Dark Magician!" With that, Willie removed the Skilled Dark Magician from his disk, and then, in a huge flash of energy, Yugi's signature monster appeared! (Atk:2500: Def:2100)

"What?! How?! That maneuver was a once in a lifetime happening from Yugi and Tea's marriage duel, in the fandom of Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction! How did you pull it off?!" Hikaru shouted out, completely freaked out!

"With a little help from some higher ups. Now, DIE! Monsters, attack!" Willie shouted, right before every single monster on Willie's field attacked Hikaru directly with such force that Hikaru screamed before collapsing in pain.

**--(Willie: 8000)----(Hikaru:0000)--**

"Alright, Hikaru. Time to go," Willie said before removing his Duel Disk, and walking over to Hikaru. However, just as he got to her, Hikaru leapt upward, clawing at Willie's face! However, Willie took a quick step back, and Hikaru's attack only clawed off Willie's glove.

"Curse you! You beat me, and now I'm going to-" she started to say right before she caught a look at Willie's right hand. There, glowing softly, was a strange symbol. It looked like Sakura's magic circle at first glance, but inside the first part of the circle were the planetary symbols in a circle, and in the center, there were two crescent moons, an inverted yellow Silver Millennium and a regular Dark Moon symbol.

"Wha…huh…You…you…you're…?" Hikaru stammered.

"Yes, Hikaru?" Willie said, grinning wickedly. As soon as Willie said this, Hikaru screamed so loudly that she almost shattered Willie's ears. She then turned and ran, screaming at the top of her lungs. "They always run," Willie said, right before pulling out something that looked like a golden pistol. He looked it over, grinned, aimed it in the direction that Hikaru ran off in, and fired! The bullet leapt out of the gun quick as a flash, and within 2 seconds, that sound of Hikaru screaming filled the air once more, but only for a moment. "Gotta love the D-Pistol. Now, let's see if the lead was right." With that, Willie put the D-Pistol back into the realm that he had taken it from, and walked in the direction that Hikaru had ran in. After about 5 minutes, he reached the spot where she had to have landed if the shot had hit, gasped, and grinned. There, where Hikaru's body should have been, there was a magnificent sword was lying. Its blade was glowing white in the moonlight, with edges that looked sharp enough to cut through anything. Its hilt was made of solid gold, with jewels inlaid into it and the adventures of Rama worked into it. "Yes! The Sword of Rama! Finally, it is in deserving hands," Willie said before stepping toward the sword, picking it up, and placing it into the same realm as the D-Pistol. Just then, the tune of Ai No Senshi played out from Willie's pants pocket, and the second it did, Willie reached into his pocket, pulled out a cell phone, flipped it up, and put it to his ear. "Talk to me," Willie said, grinning.

"Did you find it?" a female voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I doubted you before. I should have known that you would never send me or anyone else a false lead. Less money and treasure for you. So, anything else before I go?" Willie asked.

"Yes. Hold still," the voice said. Just then, a beam of pure energy shot out of the phone, striking Willie's right hand and forming into another glove, exactly like the one before.

"Thanks for the new glove," Willie said, grinning.

"Anything to keep your secret safe. Now, go back, pretend that you had no choice, wait for my call, and keep things that way that they are. No one can know anything," the voice said.

"Yeah. They already ate up the story with ease, don't want to ruin it. Anyway, anything else?" Willie asked.

"No. Remember, be careful. I will call you soon. Goodbye," the voice said before the call ended. Once it did, Willie put the phone in his pocket, and grinned.

"Well, one down, four to go, the Society trusting me, and no one knows the truth but me and her. My life it going great!" Willie shouted before opening a plothole, jumping into it, and vanishing, leaving nothing but a memory in the land, and darkness in the air to show that he had ever been there.

_**Well, that's it! Anyway, about what just went on, I was thinking about how to write my Society fics when I thought, what if Willie collected artifacts to fill the void of not being a main character anymore. Then after a while the idea mutated into him being secretly a…well, if I tell you now it would ruin everything! All you need to know now is that the newest member isn't at all what he seems, and things are going to get real hairy very shortly. Well, that's all for now. Bye!**_


End file.
